


The Drunk Floor Gremlin

by TheIskraeon



Series: Insomnia University AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insomnia University AU, M/M, THEY NEED TO FUCKING GET TOGETHER I S2G, loqi you drunk floor gremlin you, luna and prom find it painful and amusing, poor boy, ravus is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: Thanks to my friend Viktor for the title!!!





	The Drunk Floor Gremlin

Ravus frowned as he looked at Prompto, Luna and Loqi all crowded around the Argentum-Fleuret's apartment door, Luna fumbling for keys and Prompto readjusted Loqi on his shoulder, the latter giggling uncontrollably.

"You fucking drunkard Loqi I swear." Prompto cursed as Luna unlocked the door.

"Lol." Loqi laughed.

"Just get him inside." Luna sighed with a smile on her face, turning around and noticing her older brother staring at them in disbelief.

"Ravus!" She exclaimed.

Prompto whipped around in surprise to smile at Ravus and offer him a welcome but his sharp movement jostled Loqi violently and the blond slipped out of Promptos grip, falling to the floor and cackling as he looked up at his friends. Ravus sighed and approached cautiously.

"What happened?"

"He uh, he got into a drinking contest with Nyx again."

"And?"

Prompto gestured to Loqi with a passive bitch face.

"Do you have eyes Ray or are you just choosing not to see this gorgeous mess on the floor?"

"Oh I'm seeing it, still working on believing." Ravus mumbles as Luna questions Prompto's use of the word 'gorgeous'. Apparently Prompto himself is slightly tipsy. He giggles and stumbles through the doorway into the darkness of their apartment. Ravus quirks an eyebrow at Loqi.

"You lost?"

"Oh no," Loqi shoots Ravus a sly grin, "I'd say I'm a winner with an angle like this~"

Luna groans and mimes puking as she leans against the doorway. Ravus groans and rubs his temple.

"You are insufferable."

"And you!! Are hot. Like, 12 on a Richter scale hot. 12 on like a scale of 1 to 10. You're amazing." Loqi rambles and Ravus throws Luna a pleading glance. She snorts and waves her hand, turning around to disappear into the apartment.

"He's your drunk floor gremlin now Ray."

"Why are you my sister?" He groans and unfortunately Loqi hears him.

"Ya see Ravus, when a man and a woman love each other _very much_ -"

"Stop before I step on you."

 _"Oooooh, kinky~"_ Loqi purrs before cackling at Ravus' exasperated expression.

"Hey, hey Ravus. Hey Ravus, hey."

It is so incredibly tempting to leave him here on the floor instead of help him inside the apartment and drop him on Luna and Prompto's couch. _So tempting._

_"What."_

"Do you," He giggled, "do you have 11 protons?"

"What? No." Ravus replied, frowning in confusion and looking down at the blond.

"'Cause you're sodium fine."

Ravus groaned, long and suffering, as Loqi snapped a pair of cheeky finger-guns from the floor before erupting into loud, boisterous laughter.

"Hey Ray, hey, I wish I was your derivative so I could, like, lie tangent to your curves."

Ravus snorted and unfortunately that only encourage Loqi more. The blond lifted himself onto his elbows and smiled, tilting his head to try and see Ravus' face as the other hid it behind his prosthetic hand.

"Ravus, you looks familiar, I swear we've met somewhere before-"

_"Don't."_

"I coulda sworn we had _chemistry_ together~!"

Ravus barely managed to stifle a bout of laughter, covering it up as a loud snort instead. He looked down to see Loqi beaming, eyes burning into him with pink dusting over his cheeks.

"You're really pretty y'know. Like, really _really_ pretty." Ravus shook his head, fighting off a spreading warmth in his face as he bent down and pulled Loqi up, supporting him on his shoulder, one hand on his waist.

"Thanks Loqi."

"Nu pwoblem." Loqi yawned, clinging to Ravus as the older man carried him over the threshold and into the lounge room. He dumped Loqi on the couch, slightly worried that he may have dropped him uncomfortably but when Ravus pulled away he could see Loqi mumbling softly, completely asleep. He smiled softly, hand reaching out and brushing Loqi's dirty blond locks over his face so he could see the small patches of dirt that the blond had wiped over his face accidentally. A throat cleared from the other side of the room and Ravus jerked back, looking up with wide eyes to see Prompto staring at him, eyebrow quirked up sceptically.

"You didn't see anything."

"Of course not." Prompto smirked unnervingly and Ravus moved across the room.

"You get some rest and take care of him."

"Mmhmm." Prompto hummed.

Good okay, conversation over. Ravus started heading towards the still open front door when Prompto spoke up again.

"He does you know."

"Does what?" Ravus asked, turning around cautiously because he can't help himself.

"Does like you. A lot."

There's nothing but silence as Ravus takes it in and Prompto sighs, ruffling his hair and placing a hand on his hip.

"You can go now."

"Thank you." Ravus _squeaks_ and exits, the front door slamming behind him.

Prompto looks over the back of the couch to Loqi's sleeping face and smiles, poking the other blond in the cheek.

"You know, if you two ever manage to pull your heads out of your asses, you could make a pretty cute couple."

A snore is his only response and chuckles sleepily to himself before moving off to the laundry to grab Loqi a bucket and a spare blanket. God knows he'll need the bucket when he wakes up. He pulls the blanket over his friend as Luna sets a glass of water on the coffee table next to the couch with some aspirins. She smiles wearily at Prompto and the pair move off to their separate rooms, tucking in for the night as Loqi grumbles on the couch, curling up under the blanket and sleeping peacefully before he wakes up and the pain sets in in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING I'M LOSING MY MIND


End file.
